magick_and_psychic_skillsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reference:Types of Magick
= Reference :Types of Magick = this is for the beginners as to wot is some of the different types of magick and also a refresher for others Types of Magick Binding Magick: Binding magick is not the most recommended practice. To bind is to keep someone from doing something – almost like putting a wall between them and the chosen thing. This is a very restrictive magick and is often very unethical if used for the wrong reason. It is never to be taken lightly as it is long lasting, often very strong and can cause the law of three to see retribution against you. Candle Magick: Candle magick is often used in spells and rituals and can be influenced by the shape, colour, scent and number of candles. Crystal/Stone Magick: Just as herbal magick can be very divers, as can crystal magick. There are a multitude of crystals, stones and metals that can be used for many purposes through either simply invoking the energies of the crystals or crystal elixirs. Dream Magick: Dream magick is usually incredibly useful for tapping into the astral and one’s own psyche. Through dream magick, you can connect to the hidden secrets of your mind and to realms you can’t access through the physical. Elemental Magick: Elemental magick is one of the less commonly used magick outside of rituals. Usually in the beginning of a ritual, the elements are invoked and called into the circle for their blessings. However, outside the circle elemental magick can be used by invoking the essential energy of the elements for their specific magicks. Glamour Magicks: Glamouries were originally used by the fey in order to disguise themselves when playing tricks and to hide from humans. Now that there are many fae otherkin and humans have come in contact with the fae, a few humans are able to work a glamourie. They can be as simple and subtle as disguising a small scar or large as changing your eye or hair colour. Often they can be used to even inspire desire in another human being. However, as useful as glamours can be, very few people can actually naturally work them. Herbal Magick: Herbal Magick, in my opinion is one of the most useful magicks around. Usually herbal magic is employed through incense, tinctures or a long list of other herbal products in order to invoke their essences. If you’re ever having trouble finding something to work magick with for a very specific purpose, look through your favourite herbal magick book and you’ll almost definitely find something to help you. Knot Magick: Knot magick is a very ancient practice that usually is based on the number of knots tied on a cord, usually with purposes for each knot. Healing Magick: Healing magic can be accomplished through a variety of methods. It can be done through straight energy transfer (reiki and other methods), poppet magick, herbal magick, crystal magick and almost every other magick type for often wonderful results. Poppet Magick: Poppet magick was popularized in the practice of voodoo but has been used in many different magickal systems in history. Usually “poppets” are made of cloth or was and are activated with a possession (be it an object or a hair clipping etc) to attach the energy of a person to the poppet. Protection Magick: If you’re into astral travel and questing or even have a malicious gossiper following you this can be a very useful kind of magick. It employs all other types of magick and can be worked in various degrees of difficulty. Sex Magick: Sex magick is a wonderful creative force because it taps into the act that essentially recreates humanity over and over. However, sex magick is never to be taken lightly as it is a very powerful type of magick and can create some serious physical, emotional and magickal consequences. Weather Magick: For most people, weather magick is one of the most difficult types of magick to work. As the title speaks of, weather magick obviously has to do with controlling the elements in order to change the weather for certain purposes. This kind of magick is difficult for a reason: it is not to be taken lightly as weather systems in one area usually can affect the whole world in a domino effect.